Percy is on a trip to Hogwarts, well, actually to protect Harry Potter
by Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs
Summary: Percy doesn’t have a clue about the wizarding world, not until Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Thalia get a quest to protect the boy who lived- Harry Potter. Sure, Percy and his friends are pretty strong, but will they manage to protect Harry Potter while hiding their true identity as exchange students?
1. 1. Scar, dream and quest

_Wormtail was standing in a dark room, cringing at the sight of the front of the armchair, which was facing the soft glow of the fireplace. "Wormtail, remember the plan." A rasping voice hissed, and wormtail naked at his fingernails. "We must take Harry Potter's blood in order to bring my body back- and no worries. This year Hogwarts will be hosting a special event, as Bertha told us, the Triwizard tournament. My most trusted one shall bring Harry Potter to me, during this when no one knows or realises. The boy who lived will finally be mine to kill!". Wormtail seemed terrified at the very thought of this. "But , m-m-_ _master, we don't r-really need to go through all these s-s-s-situations just for one boy. Why not use a-another person? W-wouldn't t-that work?". The dark lord laughed, and said, "ha, but my dear Wormtail, don't you understand? With his blood, I shall bear his mother's sacrifice, and I will be more powerful then before. **I will kill Harry Potter.** "._

Harry woke up, his scar burning, and it took a while to realise he was in the Weasley's house. Not wanting to disturb Ron, he carefully thought got out of bed and started thinking about his dream. Every time he tried to grasp on to the details, it slipped away like water.

Harry wanted to tell someone about his scar, but Professor Dumbledore was surely busy, and , anyways, he didn't know where Dumbledore lived. Wasn't there a person who could understand him, who had the same experience and was like a parent to him? Harry smacked his forehead with his hand, which hurt his scar more. Seething, he started writing about his dream to Sirius.

When Sirius Black received Harry's message, he was enjoying the sunlight with Buckbeak. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a snowy owl came flying towards him. "Hedwig! Long-time-no-see, my friend. What brings you here?" Serius asked politely. She dropped an envelope on him and impatiently flapped her wings. The letter read;

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Thanks for your last letter. The bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window._

 _Now that I'm at Ron's place, I can hardly wait to see the Quidditch World Cup._

 _A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again, and I had a horrible dream where Voldemort_

 _was plotting to... kill me. I can't remember the details. Last time this kind of thing happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if cursed scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_

 _I'll send Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me._

 _ Harry_

Sirius immediately sent a letter to Dumbledore, and wrote a quick response back to his godson.

It had been a few months since their last quest/ battle, and Percy and Annabeth were enjoying the sunshine on Percy's favourite place in all of Camp Half Blood- the lake. "Wow, it feels like we haven't been alone together for ages," Annabeth exclaimed. "But I would rather go to an architect museum if this was a date.". "No way am I agreeing to that, Wise Girl," Percy grinned, as he kissed the top of her lovely blonde curls. "It feels so nice, just like this. Maybe we should-" "-Percy! Annabeth! Chiron wants to see you." Nico panted.

"Why? Can't you see we're having some private time here?" Percy asked, teasingly. "Umm.. Sorry," Nico blushed, which was slightly unlikely except when he was with Will Solace. "Anyways, Chiron wants to see you. Something about another problem... I'm not going to go, he said it was a private meeting with Thalia, you, Annabeth and Jason." Nico gazed darkly at the water as a few skeletons and dead bodys fought their wat above the beach around him. "Woah! Nico, slow down." Annabeth cried. Nico glanced around, and looked bewildered. "Sorry." He said plainly, and with that, he walked away, leaving a trail of darkness behind him. "Let's go find out what all this is about." Annabeth said. "Sure, Wise Girl.".


	2. 2 Wizards, witches and wands

Percy and Annabeth ran towards the Big House. As Annabeth knocked on the door, Percy kept on thinking. Why had Chiron wanted them to come? Was it possible that another quest was coming? Percy heard soft thudding from a horse's hooves, and Chiron opened the door. "Ah, Annabeth and Percy. Please sit down."

Percy walked inside and saw Jason already inside, sitting down and Thalia the same as usual, short messy black hair and some dark eyeliner. The two definitely didn't look alike. "Hey man!" Jason grinned, showing his perfect white teeth. "So, Chiron, why do you need us again?" Annabeth asked.

"This might be a surprise for you," Chiron muttered, "maybe I shouldn't tell you after al-" "No, Chiron! Don't you remember all the things we went through! Nothing would frighten or scare us, especially Percy and Annabeth!" Thalia cut in. "Ok, I get it Thalia." Chiron sighed.

"I have an old friend of mine, and his name is Albus Dumbledore." "Wait, Chiron, Dumb Bledore? What kind of name is Dumb?" Jason joked. Thalia shot him a look, and Jason sighed. "May I continue?" Chiron asked, a little impatient. "So, Albus is the head of an school for magic... is this surprising?" Chiron asked. "Well, actually Chiron, we've been through a lot of magical stuff like goddesses and magicians, and being a demigod, so I think, it's not much to handle." Annabeth exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"No, my dear, it's not that kind of magic. These people who practice magic are called 'wizards', and Albus's school is blessed by Hecate herself. They are not children of Hecate, but blessed. These 'wizards' forgot about myths and gods, and nowadays think of it as mere legends. So, this school, Hogwarts-" "just a sec, Chiron. Hog Warts? It sounds like a pig's skin disease or something." Percy snickered.

Everyone was laughing and giggling as Chiron continued, "yes, Percy Hogwarts. In Hogwarts, there is this boy named 'Harry Potter'. He is the boy who lived, the famous wizard in all of the wizard world. Your job is to protect him from 'Voldemort', the evilest wizard on earth." "This sounds like molddy cheese. Who would name their son VoldiMort?" Thalia giggled. "You have no idea of what terrible deeds Voldemort has caused. He killed without mercy. Nobody could escape his clutches except Harry Potter. That is the reason he is famous. This year, Hogwarts will have a tournament, and Voldemort is planning to rise again when he captures Harry during this tournament. Can you help protect him?" Everyone nodded. "Okay then." Chiron sighed. He held up four wooden sticks. "These are how wizards create magic. Lady Hecate designed them herself.".


	3. 3 News

"Percy, this is a wand made out of a Phoenix feather. 14inches, Waterholly.

Annabeth, this wand is 13inches, made out of an owl's feather. Holly.

Thalia, this wand is 10inches, made out of unicorn's tail hair. Bark.

Finally, Jason, your wand is also 14inches, contains a wind eagle's feather and it's bark."

As each of them grabbed their wands, a warm ness spread into the room, making everyone feel comfortable. Percy grinned, as if liking his new wand, and directed it at Annabeth, even though he didn't know any spells. Water sprouted out from the tip, spraying Annabeth with water. "Seaweed brain!" She muttered angrily.

Mrs. Weasley received a letter from Dumbledore, late one night after the incident of the Quidditch World Cup. It read;

 _Dear Molly,_

 _Sorry to disturb you but between tomorrow exchange students will be arriving at your place._

 _Their teacher is a fiend of mine, so I hope you're fine with this._

 _Please inform mr.Potter, ms.Granger and mr.Weasley that they are going to be coming._

 _They are from another magic academy._

 _I must inform you that they practice very different magic than us._

 _The other details are too dangerous on air, so I cannot manage to tell you._

 _Just tell the three children that they are safe_

 _Thank you as ever, Molly_

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Molly Weasley smiled and hurried up to tell the kids about the news.

 _Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to write longer ones. I didn't have time, so..._


	4. 4 They meet

Harry and Ron were playing Gobstones when Mr. Weasley entered the room.

"Ron? Harry? Hermione? I have something to say, de-" "Merlin's pants!" Ron cursed, as he got a full bast of the liquid goo from a stone.

"RONALD WEASLEY! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Harry could see Hermione backing away from her, clearly petrified. "For heavens sake, Ron," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Anyways, tomorrow, exchange students will be arriving at our place, so, CLEAN YOUR ROOM, AND BEHAVE RONALD!".

As Mrs. Weasley said, 'exchange students', Harry imagined a group of teens all wearing glasses and nerd-like. Ron must have been thinking the same thing too, because he made a face and sighed. "I guess there will be more annoying people like Hermione."

Hermione glared at him.

 _\- TimeSkip -_

Light shone at the three teens as they woke up. Harry was the first to open his eyes, and saw Hermione with her head buried in his pjs, snoring lightly.

"Hermione! Wake up! Why are you sleeping on this bed anyways?" Harry shook Hermione, and glanced up. Fred and George were sleeping on Hermione's bed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hermione woke up, groggily, and mumbled, "Harry, get out of my bed.". "This isn't your bed! It's where I sleep!" Harry hissed at her. "Oh? Ohhhh." She said. "Why am I even sleeping here?". "Fred! George! Wake up!" Hermione cried, clearly exasperated.

"Just five more minutes mum." The twins mumbled, before going back to sleep.

 _\- TimeSkip -_

The five people, including Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Mum! Why did Fred and George sleep in my room?" Ron complained. "Because, the exchange students have to sleep somewhere, don't they?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, while twirling her wand here and there. Ron groaned, and grumbled something about 'sacrificing for nerds'. Unfortunately, Mrs.Weasley heard, and was about to say some thing, but the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She called, while glaring at Ron.

"This is the right place, right?" An anxious Annabeth asked Percy over and over again. "Just be quiet, WiseGirl." Percy muttered, clearly annoyed. This behaviour was very unlike Annabeth.

"Okay, but remember to hide that we're demig-" She was interrupted as the door opened, and Jason quickly ended the game he and Thalia were playing, 'Catch the Lightning Ball." Thalia caught the ball that was made out of lightning, threw it up into the air, and smiled as the door opened.

"Hello!" A plump woman said warmly. She had short orange-red wavy hair that was loose over her shoulders, and was twirling her wand to rid her apron from dirt.

"Hi! Are you Mrs. Weasley?" Thalia asked, enthusiastic.

"Oh yes, do come in," she smiled, "you must meet Ron and his friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Percy could feel Annabeth tense as they heard the name, 'Harry Potter', and slipped his hand into hers.

Hermione was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. As Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron, she wondered who it could be, this early.

A few minutes later, four teens walked inside. Hermione heard Ron and Harry shift uneasily in their chairs. The students were not what she had expected.

Harry gazed at the exchange students as they cautiously walked inside. They weren't nerds at all.

One boy had messy black hair, as if blewn by the wind, with sea green eyes. He was muscular, but unlike the other boy, had fair skin and wasn't tanned. For the other boy, he had blonde hair and was extremely muscular and tanned.

'I should work more on fitness', Harry thought as he gazed at his skinny arms.

There was also two girls. One had blonde curly hair in a ponytail, had intimidating grey eyes, and looked very fit. The other had short black hair, blue eyes that were sparkling, and had a strange glow, like a Vila. As usual, they were all super fit and looked intimidating.

Harry looked at Ron as he gaped, open mouthed at the students. They all looked too old for a fourth grader, maybe sixteen or seventeen.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Meet the exchange students!" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Uh, hi." The boy with black hair and green eyes spoke. "I'm Percy, she's Annabeth, Jason and Thalia."

Americans, Harry thought.

Percy gazed at Harry Potter. He could tell the black haired boy was Harry because he had a lightning shaped scar, which Chiron had talked about. He looked familiar... Percy realised that he was looking at a much skinnier, smaller version of himself.

Sure enough, Thalia kept on looking back at Harry, then at Percy, as if comparing them.

At last Harry Potter spoke. "Hello, I'm Harry, this is Ron, Hermione, Fred and George."

 _\- TimeSkip -_

The students seemed very polite, Harry thought. They helped to do chores, and Percy was really good at washing the dishes. Or so he thought, till Harry heard a conversation going inside the kitchen in strange languages.

The only thing he understood was 'Harry Potter, Protect, Voldemort, and Hogwarts'.

It might have been 'protect Harry Potter from Voldemort in Hogwarts',

and it might also have been, ' protect Voldemort from Harry and hurt him in Hogwarts'.

Either way, Harry found it strange.


	5. Thanks for the reviews!

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

Guest: Sorry to bring this up but demigod is only one word

 _Thanks for letting me know! I changed it now! It was actually kind of funny!_

Guest: Gigi: this is really good, update soon!

 _I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for the review!_

Annabeth Granger: Oh my gods! I never thought of this! Merlin's Beard I can't read any of them the same way now...

 _Wow! Thanks for the exciting review!_

Guest: Pls update soon good read

 _Ok, ok. I'm really trying to get some time for fanfic. Happy that you're enjoying!_

 _Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try my best to update soon, and I got a lot of energyhope to write thanks to all of you!_


	6. 5 Suspicion

**_Hi guys! Sorry for the really late update... It's just that I was SOOOO busy, and I was trying to get another story finished. Thanks for reading, as always!_**

 **-O-**

 **Percy**

As the days went by, Percy felt a suspicion that Harry and his friends weren't trusting them.

Each time he had tried to have a private talk with Annabeth, Jason and Thalia, he could swear on the Styx he heard quite breathing behind the door. It actually didn't matter, because they were talking in Greek, but that Hermione girl was really darn smart, to be truthful.

Okay, Hermione and Annabeth had become fast friends, but still Percy got the feeling Hermione had her suspicions too.

Every day, Percy, Jason, Thalia and Annabeth went outside to do some training and fighting in the small clearing on a hill full with trees, and Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed quiet.

He had a thought that they might think that Percy and his friends were death-eaters, and he was right, because one day, he eavesdropped on their conversation, and heard 'death-eater'.

Thalia had suggested telling them the truth, but Annabeth kept on saying, "when the time is right."

 **Harry**

Every day the exchange students, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Thalia went off to the hill.

At first Harry had thought they were playing Quidditch, but one day he saw them fighting with.. _swords?_ "Bloody Hell!" Ron whispered as Annabeth hit Jason with the side of her dagger.

That's how he had come to **not** trust them.

They were surely death eaters, because in every single conversation he eavesdropped there was 'Harry, Voldemort and protect'. Also, why would a wizard train with weapons when they had wands?

After confessing everything to Ron and Hermione, the three began to have big suspicions.

 **-O-**

 ** _Hi guys! Thanks for reading, sorry for the late update. Percy and the Demigods are going to confess the truth after UNWILLINGLY showing there powers. Hang on tight!_**

 ** _P.S. I'll do the Reviews next time... I really am busy_**


	7. 6 Hogwarts

_-TimeSkip-_

 **Percy**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the demigods had arrived at Hogwarts. It was a huge castle with glittering lights.

"That.Is.The.Best.Castle.Ever." Annabeth murmured.

Percy grinned. "I knew you would like it, Architecture Queen.".

"Shut up, Kelp Brain." Annabeth smiled.

A gigantic man called Hagrid shouted, "First Years over here!". Percy watched Annabeth approach her new friend. "Do we have to go there because we're new?" She seemed to be asking. Hermione nodded through the bustle as the Hogwarts students got off the train.

Annabeth called out for Jason and Thalia, then the four trudged up to Hagrid.

Hagrid glanced down at them. "yer students seem a bit too old te be firs' years.". "No," Thalia exclaimed, "we're exchange students.". Hagrid's eyes seemed to widen, and he said, "Oh, so you group was the exchange students Professor Dumbledore mentioned. Hop on one of the boats, then." He grinned.

"It's gonna be amazing, I promise you that.".

 _-TimeSkip-_

The Demigods were lining up to be sorted. Some students were pointing at them, wondering how such old students could be first years.

The great Hall was crowded with students with a transparent ceiling and floating candles.

Professor McGonigall called, "Percy Jackson". Annabeth nudged him encouragingly. "Show what you've got, Seaweed Brain." She whispered. Percy smiled to himself and walked forwards to the sorting hat.

 _Hmm!_ A wheezing voice in his ear muttered.

 _Hmm! I haven't gotten one of you Demigods since the old days. Interesting... Now, where to put you..._ Percy felt calm. This wasn't dangerous at all. _Of course it's not dangerous, Son of Poseidon. Did you think this was a test?_

Percy rolled his eyes to Annabeth, Jason and Thalia. Jason gave him a small thumbs up.

 _Wait, what is this? You've been through a lot. So many deaths, so many grief... And... Percy jumped slightly as the hat was no longer speaking in his ears._

The hat began shouting out loud and panicking and jumping up and down on his head.

"Get this boy off me!" The hat shouted. "I can't stand it! I can't bear there's to many, to many..." The hat gulped and then began howling as it prowled deeper into Percy's memories. "Oh, I don't care! Griffindor! Griffindor! Just get this boy off me!"

Professor McGonagll snatched the hat from Percy's head. Jason muttered, "You okay dude?" Percy shrugged and then joined the Griffindor table.

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. They were all muttering and whispering to each other.

The hat hadn't been like this for a few hundred years.

 **-O-**

 ** _Hi guys! Thanks for reading as always!_**


	8. 7 The Sorting Hat is going Weird

**_Okay, guys, so I know this is a bit late, so sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm back with another chapter that I hope (as always) you'll enjoy!_**

 **-O-**

Percy watched as the rest of his friends got sorted into houses. There seemed to be a lot of whispering and muttering going on, as the hat was placed on Annabeth's blonde curls.

Annabeth grinned at Percy, and Percy grinned back, mouthing, 'Griffindor'! He glanced back and saw the Harry, Ron and Hermione muttering something. Harry was gazing weirdly at Percy.

"What?" Percy asked. Harry looked surprised, then he said, "Why did the hat shout?". Percy shrugged. "Isn't your school hat always like that?". "No, mate. It was bloody surprising." Ron whispered. Just then, the Sorting Hat began shouting out loud again.

"No, no, NO!" It shouted. It hopped up and down on Annabeth's head. Percy suppressed a laugh. It was actually funny.

"TOOOOOO MUCH! SO MUCH OF OT AGAIN! NOOOOOOOO! GET THIS GIRL OFF ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THIS KIND'S HEAD _EVER_ AGAIN!"

The Teachers on the front table shifted uncomfortably as the Hat screamed, "GO TO RAVENCLAW, THEN. WITH YOUR BRAINS, GIRL, IT'S OKAY. Now, Professors of Hogwarts, could you mind if you PLEASE GET THIS GIRL OFF ME?!".

Annabeth sat down on the Ravenclaw table. She looked slightly disappointed.

Percy was felt really down too, and the water responded to his mood-every single cup with water on the Griffindor table shook, and some water flew up into the air.

The students were wiping the water hurriedly off, wondering how the water spilled all by himself. Ron, he got the full blast.

As Ron was closest to Percy, water shot up and flew onto his face, making him splutter. He made a rude hand gesture that made Hermione glare fiercer than Annabeth sometimes did.

Annabeth shot him a _'I'll kill you later'_ stare. No, Percy thought. Actually Annabeth was better at glaring.

 _-TimeSkip-_

The rest of the Demigods got sorted-all in the same way as Percy and Annabeth. When the hat was on Thalia, the hat nearly burst out of fear and frustration, and for Jason, the hat lost control completely and the whole students in the Great Hall had to put their hands over their ears to muffle out the cursing and screaming.

Annabeth was alone at the Ravenclaw table, while Thalia and Jason was at Griffindor.

They all have each other a silent conversation through their eyes with the mob of people pointing and staring at them-they would meet after the feast.

 **-O-**

 ** _And done! Did you guys enjoy it?_**

 **-Reviews-**

 **(Guest)Keeper Island: Nice chapter!**

 ** _Thanks for the review!_**

 **(Guest)ginnypotter228: Love it! Keep updating! Make sure to keep some ginny harry in there too! XD**

 ** _Okay! Thanks for the review! I'll put Ginny Harry though the love sprouts and book five..._**

 **(Guest): MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE... Please**

 ** _Wow! Okay, I'm trying to update faster, Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter!_**

 ** _Okay, thanks everyone for the reviews and for reading! Hang on!_**


	9. 8 Feasting

After the feast (which Percy had had a slight complaint because there hadn't been any blue food) they had dessert.

"Gross, seaweed brain." Annabeth muttered as she watched Percy eating huge amounts of chocolate cake with blue icing over in the Ravenclaw table.

Percy was shoving food into his mouth and was eating as fast as you could say, 'Oh, Gods'. Ron was the same. He was literally putting his face into the food. Hermione and Annabeth both had disgusted looks on their faces.

After about forty minutes later, the principal (Or Headmaster) Albus Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. As the food vanished, Ron and Percy groaned.

"Now that you are all fed and watered, I have an announcement to make. I have a great sorrow to tell you that this years quidditch matches will be cancelled.".

Percy, Jason, Thalia and Annabeth all looked puzzled. What on Olympus was Quidditch?

But Harry Potter and his friends looked dumbstruck.

"This is due to a event that will take place at Hogwarts. It has taken most of the Teachers work and effort. We are proud to present the 'Triwizard Tournament' that will take place at Hogwarts!" There was loud mutters around the hall.

"This is an event that lots of heads have been trying to re-make over the centuries. Students from different schools will come to Hogwarts, and our host shall pick the champions. If won, the champion shall earn a hundred galleons.".

"A hundred galleons prize money! I'm gonna enter!" The twins muttered excitedly.

"However," The headmaster continued, "we have all decided that only students from seventeen and above may enter." A rush of complaints rose, but the Demigods ignored them. After all the had been through, school 'events' were just rare school games that Demigods barely had the time to go.

"The delegations of Beuxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving on October, and there are some new exchange students too. They are from the academy of Long Island of Magic in America, however they will represent Hogwarts students. Thank you all."


	10. 9 Caught Red-Handed

**Hi guys! I'm finally updating a new chapter. I'm really sorry I couldn't update anything for this story for the last couple of weeks... So, this chapter is quite longer than most of the chapters I've posted—hope you'll enjoy!**

 **-O-**

"You in?" Percy asked as soon as the four Demigods had found an empty classroom.

This classroom had clean desks piled on one side, and one big window overlooking the lake and the forest. The door was locked, as Annabeth had secured it shut with her hairpin.

Percy glanced up at her and saw she had finally relaxed even a bit since they had arrived at the school. You could now if she was or not, because if she wasn't, then her hand was always on the hilt of her dagger, and her shoulders and legs were always tensed up, ready to fight.

"No," Thalia immediately said. "I'm lucky even to have come here at all. The Hunt only allowed me because of Jason and Annabeth."

"Feeling a lot of love right here," Percy said sarcastically.

"Oh haha. That's only because there's at least one female and Jason's my brother!" She stuck out her tongue at Percy. "Anyways, they told me not to get into anything life-threatening."

"Huh," Jason muttered, "I thought we, especially you, always had life-threatening times."

"Whatever." Thalia said.

"I'm not in," Annabeth sighed, "because, Percy, we never did have time to relax, did we? This is our first year without a quest, or a war, or anything. I just want to relax."

"Sure," Percy said, "then I'm not in either.".

"Me neither." Jason coughed as Percy and Annabeth leaned towards each other. "And guys, another thing, I don't think it's a good time to kiss right now, because, _one_ ) Thalia's right in front of you, and _two_ ) I miss Piper."

"Yup. Yes. Of course. Sure. We weren't going to kiss anyways." Percy muttered, his face slightly red.

"Okay," Thalia cleared her throat, "we should get going now.". They walked, happily chatting, and parted with Annabeth in front of the marble stone stairs, as she had asked a Ravenclaw where the dorm was. Then the remaining three Demigods walked happily to the Griffindor dorm, as Thalia had seen a map somewhere. The painting moved, which startled Jason so much he squealed, "Holy Zeus!" And immediately blushed when Percy said, "Aww! I should have recorded that and shown it to Piper."

What the Demigods didn't know, However, was that three people had been watching them from the beginning of their conversation. Of course they had a feeling of being watched with their training, as they heard noises, but they didn't say anything.

"War?" Ron gaped at Harry, as he stared at him under the invisibility cloak. They were all crouched down as the cloak now couldn't cover all of them while standing up. "They went through war?". "Seems like it," Harry whispered, "and judging by how they said it, they went through several wars.". "So, are you sure they are not death eaters?" Ron whispered hoarsely. "I dunno..." Harry muttered, but his doubts had just gotten bigger. Death eaters had gotten through many wars, because they always fought for power—but what was the tattoo on the Jason person and Percy person's arm stand for?

Meanwhile, in the griffindor common room, the Demigods were talking in Low voices about other things. Harry, Ron and Hermione crept across the room with the cloak, but Percy, Jason And Thalia turned aroun as Ron sneezed slightly.

Jason grabbed the air, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were caught, stunned, as the invisibility cloak was whipped off them in an instant. "Caught red-handed," Percy smirked.


	11. VERY VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

 **Hi, it's Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs here.**

 **I am going to _DELETE THIS FANFIC_ **

**because I read it over and this story is just HORRIBLE. I swear on the River Styx that I will re-post this story again on the _28th of April_. The title will be, 'The Triwizard tournament and the Four Schools'. I'm really sorry, but I have to because this story is just horrible. Once I repost, the summary will be the same except I will change and fix the grammar and make the chapters longer. If you want to be alerted when I post it, follow 'the author' on one of my stories, thanks so much!**


	12. Taster

**Guys! It's Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs here, and this is just a taster for the fixed (?) version of this story. Check it out!**

 **-O-**

 _It was a small room, really, with nothing more than a small armchair. The only source of light was the cold, crackling fireplace._

 _"Wormtail," A cold, snake-like voice hissed from behind the armchair._ _A small, stooping little man cringed as he looked at the armchair. "Y-y-Yes, my lord?"_

 _"Remember the plan. You_ must not _fail me this time. Or do you need a reminder?" The voice behind the chair hissed with some kind of soft glee._

 _"No, no!" Wormtail bowed, his hands trembling. "But, my l-l-Lord, a-are you s-s-sure this will w-work?"_

 _The man behind the armchair, or creature, whatever it was, laughed a high pitch, icy laugh. "How many time, Wormtail, do I have to tell you? It will work. We must take Harry Potter's blood, yes, Wormtail, the blood of Harry Potter, and use it so I can get my body back. And I will tell you how, Wormtail. This year Hogwarts will host a special event, as according to Bertha Jorkins's information. We will use my most faithful servant and, through this tournament, will help me get to Harry Pott-"_

 _The 'thing' behind the chair was cut short by a stuttering Wormtail. He looked frightened and defiant at the same time._

 _"B-But, I_ am _your faithful servant!" He murmured, but apparently the 'thing' behind the chair had heard._

 _"Wormtail, Wormtail. You do not think I have not seen your disgusted stare as you carry my body, or how you cringe when you look at me? Lord Voldemort knows everything, Wormtail. You have only been here because you have betrayed your friends who are bigger and stronger than you and you are afraid to go back to them. That is why you have come back to your old master, is it not? Lord Voldemort knows, Wormtail, he always knows."_

 _"B-But My Lord, why not use a... a-another person? It would be much easier than to, than to..." Wormtail flinched as the 'thing' behind the armchair laughed a cruel laugh._

 _"My dear, dear Wormtail. You're brain really is as idiotic as you look. Don't you understand? With his blood, I shall bear his stupid mothers sacrifice in my veins, and I will be more powerful, more greater than before. It is time that I truly finish off The Boy Who Lived._

I will kill Harry Potter."

-oOo-

Miles away, Harry James Potter woke up on his small bed, scar burning, heart thumping, and breathing sharp.

He put his glasses back on and squinted out at his window, where a bright light was streaming through. It took a while to adjust and realise he was back in Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Winging. As he sat there, and as his heart rate slowly turned back to a slow steady one, he began to think about his dream.

It was very frustrating. Every time he tried to grasp on to the small details, they seemed to slip away from his grasp like trying to Cup water in his hands.

There had been Wormtail, he remembered, and of course, Voldemort. Harry's palm sweated as he remembered the high pitched laughter of Cruelest, Evilest Man alive. They had been in this room Harry could not recognise, and they were talking about a plan of murder, a plan of blood, a palm that involved killing... killing-

Before Harry could confirm the two words, _'killing me,_ ' he stood up and stretched as he glanced down at the floor. It was the usual.

A few books were strewn on the floor, which he had hastily chucked in his trunk the night before and had not bothered to tidy the once that had bounced off the lid of his trunk. His clothes were stuffed in his cauldron, and his wand, was next to him on the bedside table. Hedwig was off hunting, so her cage was empty.

Harry wanted to tell SOMEONE about his dreams. No, never the Dursleys. He might have to starve a week if he told them his dream. He pondered sending a letter to Dumbledore, but, he pushed away the thought as Professor Dumbledore was surely busy, and, anyways, he didn't know where he went for the summer holidays. Harry smiled slightly to himself as he imagined Dumbledore, with his white beard and half-moon spectacles, off somewhere on a beach, wearing a bathing suit and sun-tanning. No. Wasn't there a person who could understand, who he was close to, and who had the same experience as him?

Harry face palmed his forehead with his hand. Of course! There was Sirius Black. Harry scolded himself silently for not thinking about Sirius at the first place. But, of course, he had only gotten to know that he was Harry's godfather a few months ago, so, it was obvious that he hadn't thought about him.

Harry got a parchment, some ink, a quill, and began to scribble furiously. When he was done, he looked at his letter and re-read it again.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Thanks for your last letter. The bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window._

 _I'm going to Ron's place quite soon to see the Qudditch World Cup. I can hardly wait._

 _A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again, and I had a horrible dream where Voldemort was planning to... kill me. I can't remember the exact details. Last time this kind of thing happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if cursed scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_

 _I'll send Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me._

 _Harry_

Harry, satisfied, watched the small beams of sunlight creep forward inch by inch through his window. He sat there, thinking, all the while waiting for Hedwig to come back.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Well? How was it? This is a fixed (?) version of 'Percy is on a trip to Hogwarts, well, actually to protect Harry Potter'. If you read that story, make sure to follow this one as well, because this is the same story but I fixed the Grammar errors. Thanks!**


End file.
